fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmine Rust
Harmine Rust '(ルスト・スカーレット, ''Harumine Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage, the Guild Master of the Golden Lion Guild. Appearance Harmine Rust is a tall woman, with a slender body. She has scarlet hair, which she uses it shorter, reaching her bosoms. The tips are small swirls. She wears, unlike her sister that prefers to wear armor, a white jacket, with extended shoulder pads. Her jacket reveales a black shirt underneath, with a mustard-yellow tie. She also wears a white skirt with the same design to that of her jacket. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled white boots. Her Golden Lion tattoo is golden and is located on her wrist crease. Personality As a Guild Master, Harmine is a very smart and powerful wizard. She is a serious person, with a rather rude demeanour to her Guild members. Her deportment towards others is that of a stoic person, with little patience to their personal problems. She has a very similar personality to her long time friend, Erza. She is usually seen complaining and criticizing other's manners and habits, making others think that she wants everyone to be like her. Some wizards from her Guild are afraid from her, because of her big presence. She is clearly very experienced in strategizing and has great skills. In battle, she keeps her composure even when in disadvantage or great danger. She is extremely observant, keeping an eye on the enemy's every move in order to counterattack and to know how to make a strategy to prevent the enemy to gain the upper hand. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Crystal Magic Master: (結晶魔法 Kesshō Mahō). As an S-Class Mage and the Guild Master of one of the Legal Guilds, her skills with Magic are very good. Cristal Magic is a powerful magic that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. Crystal Magic can crystallise any substance, thus, any elemental magic whose caster has low levels of magic power, renders itself almost useless when fighting Harmine. It does, although, has weaknesses and limits, like any other magic; it cannot crystallise either raw energy or magic power, as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques and it can be shattered with a rather strong sound frequency, because of the delicate and precise molecular composition of crystals. To activate her powers, she only needs to snap her fingers. She can also break the crystal, consequencially hurting or killing the enemy, by doung the same move. *'Wisteria Formation '(藤の形成 Fuji no Keisei): Harmine creates a pink transparent crystal that encases the enemy in an unbreakable dome. No sound can trespass it and no magic can be used inside it. * Azure Dance '(瑠璃色の舞 ''Ruri'iro no Mai): Harmine completely encases her opponents in crystal. When the crystal is shattered, the bodies of the victims disintegrate along with the crystal particles. The crystals can range from small fist-sized crystals to large ones, bigger than a person. *'''Cristal Needles: One of her most basic techniques; she creates small needles that can pierce easily through the enemy's skin. They are, however, more fragile than her other crystal techniques. (Unnamed) *'Crimson Dragon '(紅竜 Beniryū): Harmine crystallises a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. * Cherry Tree Crying Sapling '(桜泣く苗 ''Sakura Naku Nae): Harmine creates growing thorn-like crystals that she can manipulate to continuously grow towards her target's direction. *'''Crystal Blade: She can quickly generate a blade made of crystal on her arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed. She can also reshape them as many times as she can, in whichever shape she wants. Abilities Great Magic Power: As a Guild Master of one of the strongest Guilds, she boasts big amounts of magic power. Highly Perceptice Combatant: She showed more capability of understanding one's weaknesses, strengths and sweet spots than most Guild Masters. Shee has a tendency of learning the opponent's battle system and patterns in order to counterattack and to create a good strategy to overwhelm them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Harmine is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of using different types of weapons depending on her choice. She is fast managing the blade and is capable of performing flawless attacks with great precision and big damaging results. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage